A Cut Can Only Go So  Deep
by XXTamaeEmrosetXX
Summary: What happens when Rose gets pregnant with Dimitr? She thinks it's because she is shadow-kissed but what if there was some other, greater truth as to why she's pregnant? Maybe Destiny's not myth afterall. Strigoi attack never happend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so please just tell me what you think**. **i was like so sick and tired of reading everyone elses stories so i decided to make my own**. **hope you like it -Kristen**

Chapter 1:Uh Oh!

I woke up with a sudden nauseous feeling inside my gut. I hopped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom and threw my guts up in the toilet for 3 minutes. After that I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth only to realise I had five minutes to get to the gym for morning practice with Dimitri.

Ahh Dimitri. The man I loved and who would always hold my heart. It was 6 weeks since we gave into each others feelings. Six weeks of secret make out sessions and stolen kisses. Six weeks since I gave up my virginity to my sexy Russian God in the cabin on the outskirts of the Academy.

I quickly put on my green tank top and loose pants and headed down to the gym. I knew I was late again but it didn't really matter because Dimitri was used to it by now.

When I walked in the gym doors I saw Dimitri sitting on the mat reading one of his old Western novels. He looked up from the page and smiled. "You're late again Roza," he said. I dropped my duffel bag near the doorway and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry Comrade. I was feeling a bit sick." I replied as he got up and came over to me. He gave me a sweet kiss and then told me to go run laps. As I walked outside, I welcomed the fresh air and a light night breeze that blew my hair. As I was on my fifth lap I started to feel a bit dizzy but shook it off and kept going.

When I walked into the gym again, the nausea from this morning started and I put a hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom to throw up. I felt hands grip my hair so it wasn't in the way. I looked up at Dimitri who had a worried expression. took his fighting stance while I took mine. "Maybe you should go to the infirmary," he said.

"Don't worry about me Comrade. It was probable just food poisoning. And plus I think it's gone anyway," I said as we took our fighting stances for my second part of my training. He seemed to let it go but doubted that food poisoning was the case.

We circled each other until he lunged at me first and I dodged him whilst throwing a punch. He of course blocked it like he does with all my other punches. This kept repeating until I stumbled a bit and then Dimitri made swift roundhouse kick to my stomach. As soon as he hit my stomach I let out a blood curdling scream as I doubled over in agony. A sharp, unbearable pain shot through my body and before you know it, I blacked out.

I woke up to a blinding white light and the familiar smell of the School's infirmary. It took my eyes a couple of seconds to adjust to the light, but when they did I say Dimitri sitting next to me sleeping in a chair.

"Dimitri?" I croaked out. God I sounded terrible. His head shot up as he awoke from his sleep. "Roza? Are you all right?" he looked at me with concerned and loving eyes. Just as I was about to answer, Doctor Olendski came in with a blank expression.

" Ahh Rose, can I speak to you in private please?" she said. I nodded my head and asked Dimitri to leave. When he did, she came over to me and looked at me with a bit of a surprised expression. "Uh, well Rose, I don't know how to say this but," she paused for a second. I butted in,

"Just get it over with, will you?" I said, getting impatient. "Ok. Well Rose it seems to be that you are pregnant." My world froze. How can I be pregnant? I've only had sex with a dhampir, for crying out loud! And that dhampir is sitting in the waiting room just as we speak.

"WHAT? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I'VE ONLY HAD SEX WITH A DHAMPIR!" I screeched.

"Yes well, it seems that you being shadow-kissed allowed you to conceive with other dhampirs," she said ignoring my outburst.

She obviously left the room because I heard a door close and open. What will I do? Will I keep it or not? I asked myself. Yes of course I will. This was Dimitri's baby so of course I'd keep it. But what would people think? What would people say? More importantly, what would Dimitri say.

But that meant I have to tell Lissa about mine and Dimitri's relationship.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a familiar Russian accent call my name. "Roza what's wrong?" he asked. I stared at him with a blank expression. "I'm pregnant."

**Review Review Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Had to re write this chapter coz I hated it so yeh.**

**I really need some ideas of whats going to happen coz im having a massive brain fart :P. **

**I promise u this story is not going to be a gay one where they all live happily eva after coz there is going to be some MAJOR DRAMA!**

**ANY wayz hope u like my re write. **

**Disclamier: **

**I do not own VA or any of its stories only the plot and some of my own characters. **

Chapter 2: Serious Explaining.

He stared at me in utter shock and a bit of anger as well. A hurt look flashed through his he's but but it went as quickly as it came. He slipped his guardian mask on trying to show no emotion on his face. "Who's the father?" he asked.

"You," I replied back matter-of-factly."Rose you and I both know that it is impossible to have chil-," he began but I cut him off knowing what he was thinking.

I mustered all the power in voice and said, "Dimitri Belikov you listen to me. I have never cheated on you and I never planning on doing so. This is your child Dimitri. Yours! I'm shadow-kissed remember. I was dead and brought back. I still don't know the full extent of what me being shadow-kissed can do but I know that I can have a beautiful child with the man I love."

It took hm a few seconds to absorb the information I just told him but after a few moments he forgot everything he was about to say and leaned over the infirmary bed and gave me a long passionate kiss.

It started off slow and sweet but grew into something more hungry,lustful and filled with desire. This is how I always wanted it to be. Us. Together. Like this.

I rolled him onto the bed and straddled his waist. I lent down to give him another emotion filled kiss but just before we locked lips I heard a gasp coming from the direction of the door.

I spun my head around and my face fell into pure and utter horror. There, standing in front of me was none other than my mother Janine Hathaway.

She took a moment to recover from the shock and I knew what was coming. "ROSEMARY HATHAWAY YOU HAVE SOME SERIOUS EXPLANING TO DO!" She came up to glare at me in my face whilst she was yelling.

"Well mum. As you can see Dimitri and I are in love. I have loved him from the moment I met him and I will always continue to love him whilst there is still a single breath in my body. So please I beg of you do not tell anyone. I know it's forbidden to love another Guardian, but I just can't help it. He is the soul in which keeps me alive, the spark that ignites my flame, I find it hard to breathe when he is not with me. He is my sense of living. Knowing that he loves me keeps me off the verge of insanity, and when he is not around its like the world has mo meaning. So don't tell ANYONE!"

I could see in the corner of my eye, which was now full of tears, that Dimitri too, had tears leaking down his cheek.

She looked at me, understanding seeping into her eyes and her facial expression softened. "Do you love him Rose? Really? You're just so young. Are you really ready for love because I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did."

I stared at her. What did she mean same mistakes. It then suddenly hit me. Oh shit. I'm pregnant. She was only a few years older than me when she got pregnant with me. Guess like mother like daughter, huh?

"Yes mum I love him with all my heart." She nodded and turned to look at a scared and frightful looking Dimitri. Ha! To think that a small 5'4, 40 year old woman could frighten Dimitri, the Big Badass Russian God. The thought of it made me laugh and Dimitri and my mother looked at me questioningly.

I shut up immediately and waited for what she had to say. She turned her attention back to Dimitri. "If you truly love my daughter than I'm more than willing to accept it, but if you do anything to hurt her I promise you that you would feel pain far worst than any other person can experience. Got it?"

He nodded and said "Janine I love your daughter so much that words cannot describe it. I promise to love and cherish her for the rest of my life."

"That's good to know Guardian Belikov." And with that she left the room but before she went out the door I forgot to tell her something.

"Mum!" yelled after her. She turned around to see what I had to say. This is going to be really hard. "Ummm, I don't know how to put this but-," I took a deep breath.

She looked at me in impatience. " Mum well I'm kind of-," another breath, "pregnant," She gaped at me, her eyes widening in shock.

I forgot to add a minor detail so I quickly added on "And it's Dimitri's." Somehow her eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of head. It was a wonder how her eyes were still in her sockets.

"But...how?" she asked, still in shock "Well I'm shadow-kissed remember? Any thing's possible."

"Okay," was all she said but then sudden realization hit her. " You have to tell Kirova and the other Guardians about your relationship and pregnancy. But if I may suggest to keep your relationship at a low profile. Just until Graduation at least?" she asked.

"Sure thing mum." I said.

" Mum, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here anyway?" She looked at me like I was crazy. "Your Graduation is in two weeks so I decided to come early to help out." she replied.

"Oh," was all I said. And with that she finally left. I turned to look at Dimitri to suddenly realise that he basically hadn't said a word.

"Well that was strange," he said whilst pulling a few loose hair stands from his face and tucking them behind his ear. I just realized how utterly beautiful he was at that moment.

"Very," I said. I lent up and kissed him hard on. We just lied on the bed kissing each other until we both ran out of breath. He took his hand that was now tangled in my hair and put it on my stomach. "We're really going to have a baby?" he asked.

I laughed. "I don't know about you, Comrade but I think I'm the one having the baby. But at least I have an insanely beautiful guy to help me through it." he smiled at that and we sat there, not speaking but just holding each other.

**Im gonna have a poll.**

**Adrian or Dimitri?**

**review review REVIEW! if u dont I will hunt u down!**

**MWAHAHAHAHA!:P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys i'll be updating more now, maybe 3 times or ore a week. So I hope that beefits everyone. Hope you enjoy the 3****rd**** chapter. I know I haven't made a 3****rd**** hapter since last year but its up now and I hope everyone likes it.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

Whilst Dimitri and I were heading to Kirova's office, I was sweating up a storm, I mean will she approve, dissaprove? I was so confused, but just before we reached the office, Lissa, Adrian and Christian came up to us.

Lissa, looking happy as always, said, "Hey Rose , Guardian Belikov," she acknowledged him with a slight nod. "What are you doing here? Don't tell me rose has done something wrong again?"

she asked, with an exasperated sigh.

Christian and Dimitri chuckled but they stopped when I eyed them. "It's great you have so much faith in me Lissa," I replied, smiling.

"Uh come on Rose, what did you do, huh? Beat the shit out of a little preschooler? Sell drugs to the juniors?" said Christian with his overly annoying smirk, plasted on his really annoying face.

"Huh, funny Christian, but the only thing I would beat the shit out of is you." I said in a sickly sweet voice. " Awwww, you wouldn't do that, my face is too pretty." he mocked me.

"Oh yeah , Try me?" I said.

" Rose..." Dimitri said in a disapproving voice.

"What he asked for it." I stated, and I knew Dimitri could never get angry at me, so he stopped trying.

"Lissa will protect me won't you babe?" Christian asked Lissa. "Of course I would," she replied.

They both kissed each other passionately and I gagged. "Get a room!" I said.

"Shut up," Christian mumbled against her lips.

They left, still in la la land, and said they had to go and do 'stuff'.

Meanwhile, Adrian didn't leave, but was staring at my body in such concentration, I thought he was literally trying to undress me with his eyes, but then he said something that made my damper my mood.

"Hey, Little Dhampir, why is there this rainbow, golden light surrounding your stomach? I've only seen this in any other woman before and they were preg-" He cut off when he saw the panic in my eyes, and then realisation hit him.

"Ohhhhhh. Ok I see. Uhuh. Yep." His words were slurred so he probably had a lot to drink before, which meant he was drunk.

Before I could speak, Dimitri spoke up, "Adrian don't tell anyone or I will kill you with my bare hands."

"Why do you care. It's not like its yours anyway. Bet it would suck to know that the woman you love cheated on you." he smirked.

A look of anger crossed Dimitri's eyes. Why that asswipe. How could he even think that?

I moved so quick he didn't know what hit him, literally. I slapped him. Hard.

" How could you say that Adrian. I would never in my life do that. What is your fucking problem?"

I was about to slap him again, but Dimitri's warm arms prevented me from doing so. Adrian rubbed his cheek, which was now forming my hand outline, and snapped out of his snarkiness.

" I'm sorry Rose-" he started.

"Sorry? That's all you've got to say to me? Sorry? You just accused me of being a cheap whore without one single care in the world, that I cheated on the man I love, got pregnant with someone elses baby, and you say SORRY?" I was beyond hysteria now and yet I had know idea why I was reacting like this.

Yeah, its Adrian, who is never sober, continually flirts with me and makes really inappropriate comments, but hey i'm used to it. So why was I acting like this? One word. Hormones. What aare they? They are a fucking bitch that's what they are. I calmed down instantly, partly also, because of Dimitri holding me and whispering sofly in Russian.

"I'm sorry Adrian," I said after I cooled down, "I didn't mean it. It's just you don't say shit like that. You are assuming too much. So I'll make it easier for you, ok? Yes I am pregnant and it is Dimitri's. Don't ask me how, coz honestly I don't know."

Adrian just stared at me in shock, still holding one hand to his cheek. Yeah I guess I would be shocked to just see your friend to go from happy, to sad, to mad, to hysterical, to calm to just telling you she's knocked up with a guy that shouldn't even be able have kids with her. Yeah, that's a lot to take in. "Adrian, please say something?"

I kind of forgot that Dimitri was there, but I could still faintly hear the continuous Russian words to soothe me.

Adrian snapped out of his daze. "Wow," he said, "Well that's something you don't hear every day, Rose Hathaway, pregnant. I mean, wow." I think he was actually was trying to convince himself, don't worry I was still trying to come to terms with the fact that I'm pregnant too.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order." he turned to Dimitri, who let go of me and straightened up his posture. Adrian then turned serious. " I'm happy for you, really, but if you ever hurt her, Belikov I will personally rip your nuts of and Fed-Ex them to fucking China! Ok? And don't think I won't do it, because I will."

"Lord Ivashkov, I would never hurt Rose, ever. I love her too much to ever do anything to hurt her."

"That's good to know, Belikov," he said, and then turned to me, "And Rose, be strong, your 18 and pregnant, that's got to have some emotional baggage with it somewhere, but I know you will pull through, because you're a fighter."

His words brought tears to my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away when I realised we were standing in the hall near the front office.

"Thanks Adrian, that means a lot." I replied to him. " Anytime, Rose. Anyway I've got to head off, things to do, people to stalk .So bye bye Little Dhampir, Baby Dhampir," he nodded at my stomach and I laughed. Somehow I've got this weird feeling that Adrian is going to spoil my child. He turned around, slightly swaying from the alcohol he consumed earlier, but regained his footing and took off down the hallway.

Dimitri turned to me, " That was-" "Just don't," I cut him off. He shut up and we walked into the office.

We sat there for what seemed like forever, when the receptionist finally told us to go into Kirova's office.

We walked in, Dimitri wearing his guardian mask and me, well, lets say that if this doesn't go well I will murder someone.

He took his position against the wall and I sat in the seat in front of Kirova's desk. She looked up from her paperwork, sighed, and asked "What has she done this time?" she asked Dimitri.

"Well it's more like what we've done." I replied, speaking up before he could say anything.

"Oh? And why would that be Miss Hathaway? May I rephrase my question then? What have both of you done to end up in my office?"

I mustered up my courage, like I did earlier when I was about to tell my mum. Yes it took a lot of strength to admit to your mum and you're principle that you're pregnant, but as Adrian said, I was strong.

"Well it's more his fault," I pointed to Dimitri, "Coz you see, I'm pregnant."

**Believe it when I say i'll be updating more frequently.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**xoxoxoxo- kristen **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Told you i'll be updating sooner now. I've changed my plot so don't freak out or anything, coz its gonna be awesome! I love all the comments I get, even the bad ones, they show me that I need to improve my writing for u guys! I love you's and ill be updating again tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Academy only the plot and my characters. Though I wish I owned Dimitri :( .**

**hope you guys like my fourth chapter.**

She stared at me for what seemed like forever, kinda like when Dimitri found out. She just stared, and stared and stared some more. Jeeze that's someway to make a person uncomfortable.

After a while though she finally cracked. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE! YOU DON'T GO GALAVANTING TO EVERY BOY YOU SEE! PACK YOU'RE BAGS, YOU WILL BE LEAVING IMMEDIATELY!"

"What? Why?" I asked, widening my eyes. Did she not listen that the baby is Dimitri's?

"Why, you ask? Why because your got pregnant, when you haven't even finished school, that's why." Yep, she didn't hear me.

"Headmistress, I don't think you understand, didn't you hear me earlier? The baby is his," I pointed to Dimitri, " Not some horny Moroi guy that was a one night stand. I am sure that it's his, so don't even ask me if it is or not, because he is the only guy I have ever, and I mean _ever _slept with. Yes Kirova, I'm not a slut like everyone makes me out to be, so don't look so surprised. Do you think I would've used fucking protection if I'd known that I could get pregnant with another Dhampir? No of course you didn't because it's not fucking possible! But it looks like I just proved otherwise. How could I know that me being shadow-kissed could do this?"

She calmed down, but then realised the other problem. "You slept with your mentor?"

"Took you a while," I said with an exasperated sigh.

She turned to Dimitri, who I realised hadn't said a word."How could you let this happen, you know its illegal, so why?"

"Because I love her Headmistress," He looked at me and I smiled.

"Love? You two are too young to know the meaning of love. I have loved but sooner or later, someone will break your heart and it is far from repairable. You have to live through the pain of a torn heart that can't be sewn back up, " her eyes sort of drifted out, like she was recalling a memory. Whoa, Kirova in love? Freaky much? And why was she so calm about this, I mean its's like illegal, right?

"So does this mean I can stay?" I asked her.

She looked at me, snapping out of her flashback, and said the few words that meant the world to me. " Yes, you may."

My smile was so big that I couldn't help but hop out of my seat and give her a really big hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank, you," I kept saying.

"I am only doing this because I believe that you two can have an eternal love, one two never look back from. But I have restrictions for this," she waved a and at both of us, trying to look for the right word, "This love affair. You will tell people who are closest to you and the Guardians, that you are pregnant and that both of you are in a relationship together. You will attend classes as always, but you will be removed from combat classes so not to harm your baby. I don't want to know what you two do in training times, but if you want to continue them, you can, but I trust you Guardian Belikov to steer clear of hitting her in the stomach, we don't want to do anything drastic."

We thanked her one more time and left.

Kirova's POV

After they left my office there was one thing I had to do. I knew this would happen someday. I did the only thing I could do, I pulled out my cellphone and typed in a number I never thought I'd have to use ever.

It rang a few times but on the third ring, someone picked up. "Abe Mazur," a deep voice replied on the other line.

"Abe, it's Ellen. I believe fate has finally caught up with your daughter."

I heard a sharp intake of breath. "What do you mean Ellen?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Abe. Rosemarie is pregnant and I bet you can guess who the father is." he sighed.

"Dimitri is the father, is he not? I knew this day would come. Do they know anything?" he asked.

"I believe not. Rose thinks the pregnancy is a side affect of the shadow-kiss bond but we both know there is a further, deeper meaning as to why she is pregnant." his voice became sad.

"Yes I believe we do. The only reason I left her and Janine, was because I didn't want them to get caught up in this mess. But destiny is on it's course and Rose and Dimitri seem to be right in the middle of it. I must tell Inanna and Lileth, they will be shocked to know that I have a daughter, as I haven't told them yet."

I was stunned. "How could you be so stupid Abe. Why didn't you tell them sooner? They need to know."

"I know, I know. I know I should have told them sooner, but they would've found her and told her things that she isn't ready to know, not even Janine knows." I humphed at that.

"So what do you want me to do? It sounds like you're not going to rush in at any moment and tell her."

"Ellen, it is time. She needs to know who she is and what she needs to do, or else someone's gonna tell her and get the whole thing wrong. You need, somehow, to get her to come to me in Turkey. I don't care how you do it, but it's got to be soon, or it will be too late."

I was getting frustrated now. How the hell am I going to convince Rose and Dimitri to go to Turkey?

"And I suppose you're going to be the one to enlighten her on all this? Because I doubt she'd listen to you." I said, taking a sip of my coffee which was now getting cold. "Okay, listen here. I will not tell her a thing, I will miraculously get her to go to Turkey for you. But I want you to sit there in your cashmere scarves and think about what you've done to stuff up your family."

"Thank you Ellen, that means a lot. I don't know how it will go, seeming as I 'abandoned' her when she was barely 3 weeks old, she will probably never believe me, but I guess no one would believe you when you tell them that they are from a 13th bloodline."

**Dun, Dun, Dun. Hahahaha bet you didn't see that one comeing. This story is going to be so epic, it will blow your mind to the far corners of the universe!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**xoxoxoxoxox- kristen**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. They are really supportive. This chapter is the longest and you get to find out who Innana and Lileth are.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

Rose's POV

After the session with Kirova there was just one thing on my mind. We were walking back to my dorm but I stopped halfway down the corridor and turned to Dimitri.

"Hey did you notice that Kirova only got mad when she found out I was pregnant and not when I said that i'm having hot, crazy, monkey sex with a hot, sexy, Russian God mentor?"

He chuckled. "I'm really that good?" he asked, smirkng.

"You'll never know," I said in a sexy voice.

He grabbed me and pushed me up the wall. Luckily everyone was in class. He kissed my lips with such passion that my head was literally floating. I put my hand underneath his shirt and felt the smooth outline of his abs. He moaned in my mouth, which caused me to moan as well. We were there for what seemed like forever, making out, until I heard someone cough.

Oh shit. Who is it this time? I turned my head and saw Alberta standing there, looking very smug.

"Well hello Rose, Guardian Belikov. I wouldn't want to disturb you but I this case you have some explaining to do." I then realised that Dimitri still had me pinned up against the wall in a very compromising position. He realised it to and pulled back, letting my legs, which were around his waist, drop.

"Well Rose, care to exlpain?" I laughed nevously. "I,we, uh, yeah. We are sort of, um, together. Don't bother telling Kirova, she already knows, we told her like," I looked at my watch, "five minutes ago. She said it was alright, but we have to tell you about us, and the other guardians, and that I won't be attending combat classes anymore."

She cocked her head to the side. "And why aren't you attending combat classes, may I ask?"

Dimitri stepped in and said, "Rose's pregnant, that's why."

She looked a it taken aback. "And who is the father?" I pointed to Dimitri, "Him."

She stared at me. What is with people and staring at me! Have I got like leftover icing from my doughnut, on my face or something? "How?" she asked.

Deja vu much? "I've explained this to like 100 people already! I'm shadow-kissed remember. Duh." Dimitri looked at me. "Rose don't say it like that. I'm sure Guardian Petrov gets the idea." he looked at Alberta.

"Ok, I see. Well I know I should be furious with you both, but if you've talked to Headmistress Kirova about it, well there is nothing I can do." She turned and walked away, but just before she rounded the corner, she looked back at us.

"And no funny buisness. I could have been anyone, so be careful where you do 'this' sort of thing."

She laughed and walked away.

I turned to Dimitri. "Okay, this has officially weirded me out. Kirova and Alberta both don't care about us. Is it just me or do they know something I don't know?" Dimitri pulled me into a hug. I leaned my head in his chest and heard the soft rhythm of his heart thumping in his chest.

"I think you're being paranoid Rose. Maybe Headmistress Kirova and Guardian Petrov aren't the meanest people in the world." I sighed. "Maybe you're right."

We detached from each other and headed into my room. I got dressed right in front of Dimitri, but it's not like he hasn't seen me naked before. He was sitting on the bed, his eyes roaming over my body. I caught him doing this, and after I got dressed, I went over to him and straddled his waist.

I lent into his ear and whispered, in my most seductive voice, "See something you like, Comrade?"

"Yes," he breathed into my ear. I could feel him growing in his pants ad just before I gave in I heard in the distance the bell for second period.

I whispered in his ear, "I would love to stay and chat, Comrade, but a certain Stan awaits the classroom, waiting to torment me with boring lectures." I hopped off him, grabbed m bag, and ran out the door.

Just before I left I could hear Dimitri groan and say something in Russian. I laughed and said to myself, "Oh yeah, I'm such a tease."

Abe's POV

Why did this have to happen so soon! She's not ready. I tossed my phone onto my desk and walked out of my office. Jeeze, How are they going to react when I tel them I've got a daughter? They won't be happy at all, that's how they'll react.

I rushed down the corridor, sweating nervously. I pushed open the double doors, and saw Lileth bent over her feeder, drinking deeply, on the queen bed. The feeder looked high from all the endorphins of the bite.

I was standing there like an idiot until I coughed and Lileth looked up from her prey, her red eyes blazing. She toosed the human aside and wiped ther blood off her mouth, her fangs still exposed.

"Yes, Abe. What do you want?" she asked in her velvet voice, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Her hair was that of a color I have never seen before. It was a blonde but if you caught her hair just in the right amount of light it would baze a rich golden color. Her eyes went back to its normal state, the violet, purple color.

"Is you're mother here Lileth?" I asked her.

Just before she said anything, Her voice rang from behind me. "Ibrahim, what a nice surprise. What brings you here?"

I turned around to look at Her. "Innana, it regards a matter that of which you do not know about." She raised her eyebrow. "My daughter has just fallen pregnant with a Belikova."

She widened her eyes. "Daughter? Since when do you have a child, Ibrahim? You never told us anything. And why have you let her be paired with a Belikova?" She asked. At least She was taking it well.

"When I found you, you told me of the bloodline. You told me that you as well as your daughter are from the 13th bloodline. A line that disappeared after Lileth gave birth. You told me things that I thought weren't possible. It was planned from the very beginning. Do you remember Ellen Kirova?" I asked Her.

"Yes. Wasn't she the one that was with you when you found us?" She asked.

"Yes that's right. My daughters destiny, became known to me when I had my people dig in you're city. I haven't told you this, no, because I wanted to see if it was true or not. My people found an ancient riddle, carved into the wall of you're monastary. I had the highest minds translate it and found a prophecy. A prophecy that could save you're son Innana, from becoming the monster that you made him to be."

I saw the sadness in Her and Lileth's eyes. I regretted saying them but She had to know that She was the one that caused Her son to turn Strigoi.

Innana's POV

It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault. I kept thinking to myself. It wasn't my fault.

_Oh but it is. _a voice said in my head. _It was all your fault. You are the reason the world has turned dark. You were the one that made you lose your son._

I looked at Abe, some tears rolling down my face. I turned, left and went to my room. I sat on the bed crying until I fell asleep.

"_Lileth Anak Wiccana. Do you swear that you will behold the title of priestess, and pledge you're life to the Gods?" the Shaman said. _

"_I swear." she replied. _

_We were at her womanhood ceremony. The whole city was there, even the Chief._

"_By the power of Enki and the Gods, you are now a woman and are granted the title of Priestess." Everyone was clapping and dancing. She looked at me and smiled, but then her smile faltered and her eyes turned red. She stood there in a daze, but then she snapped out of it._

_She looked at me and ran. I followed after her and we were running to the Great Temple where the Chief lives. I stopped her. "Lileth, what are you doing!" I asked her. "Mother, it's Enil he's in trouble ma. He's with the Chief's daughter. Hurry!" _

_We rushed through the temple and into the end room. Whilst rushed through the doors only to see warriors dead, with their throats ripped out. Lileth screamed and I looked up to see her twin brother biting his teeth into a warrior. _

"_Stop!," I screamed. "Enil this is not how we live! Let go of him!" He looked up from his prey, and stood up._

_He was fully naked, and I could see the Leader's daughter in the corner naked as well. He spoke, but that was not my son which spoke._

"_Hahaha," the voice spoke, "if it isn't the immortal, the one that pledged her life to feeding off others. The one who made a pact with the spirits to grant you eternal life. But in the book the instructions said a pure spirit to be sacrificed to open the portal. But little did you know that we phantoms have been waiting for millenia, waiting for the woman who could bring the portal and be the link for the phantoms escape. I slipped though whilst you were otherwise engaged, and this body I now possess was my vessel." he laughed. _

_I was stunned. "But my sacrifice was pure. Not tainted with evil. How could you get through?" I asked. _

"_It was not hard for us to use what little energy we had to blacken the heart of that beautiful girl. Such a pity, you didn't realise it sooner. And now this blood is on your hands." the phantom said. _

_I could see in the corner that the Chief's daughter was waking up, but her eyes were now red. Her skin now white. Her Long teeth exposed, ready for the taste of human flesh. _

_I was enraged. How could I let this happen? I exposed my teeth and lunged for the demon that had possessed my son. I was aiming for his neck, trying to drink the demon out of his body. _

_I was fast, but he was faster. The Chief's daughter lunged at me too. I snarled at her and slapped her across the face. She cowered back. _

"_Foolish woman!" the demon said. And threw me across the room. I looked up just in time to see my son look at me, blazing red eyes, pale white skin and a smile full of such hatred, that then and there a piece of my heart shattered. _

**Hey guys. I know the dream/flashback seemed really vague but i've gotta keep you guys gessing.**

**I'll update as soon as I can.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**xoxoxoxox-kristen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I am SO SO SO SORRY I haven't updated in the past week but I had my end of term exams on so yeh. I know a lot of people were confused about my last chapter but it will become easier to understand later in the story. Just building up the suspention. ;) Mwahahahaha. **

**I have been obsessed with Katy Perry's new so ET and I just can't get it out of my head. So annoying! Anyway here's chapter 6. hope u enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to do this at the beginning of every chapter. It's pointless, but still I do not own Vampire Academy only the plot and some of my own characters **

***says in a very bored voice***

Rose's POV

I was late for Stan's class, again. I knocked on the door and opened it quietly. Everyone looked at me and I swear all of the boys mouths dropped open. That was partially my fault. When I found out I was pregnant I decided that I was going to wear the most revealing clothes I had because hey, I was going to be fat in another month or so, so I decided to savor my awesome body whilst I still could.

I spent like two seconds looking through my wardrobe and I found the perfect outfit. I had some ripped short-shorts that showed off my legs and then a floral corset like top that stopped just above my belly button, and showed off my boobs, which I noticed were now larger.

Even Stan was staring. Creepy much? I sat down next to Eddie, and literally every guy's eyes in the room followed my body. I vaguely saw Dimitri standing at the back of the class with look of pure lust.

Just to piss him off I turned in my seat and gave a sexy smile to Ryan. "You know if you sit there ogling me all day a fly is more than likely gonna take up residency in your mouth." That comment snapped all of the boys out of their dazes.

About halfway through the class I started to feel nauseous. I tried to pass it off but it kept getting stronger.

I put my hand up and Stan looked at me, slightly annoyed. "Yes, Miss Hathaway?" he said.

"I'm not feeling very well, can I go to the Infirmary?" he didn't bother to try and refuse me. "All right, Miss Hathaway, but Guardian Belikov has to escort you."

I don't think he knows how much fun I could have with Dimitri. "Thank you."

I got up from my chair and headed out the door and rushed straight to the nearest bathroom, faintly hearing Dimitri's footsteps following closely behind me. I threw my guts up in the closest cubicle, and I felt Dimitri's strong, warm hands pulling my hair out of my face.

It seemed like forever when I finally finished and I washed my mouth out in the sink. I then sank to the floor and hugged my knees to my chest and started to cry.

Dimitri wiped the tears off my face, "What's wrong, Roza?" he asked, voice full of concern.

"I hate you seeing me like this. It makes me feel weak and helpless. It ruins my bad reputation." I said sobbing harder, and he embraced me in a hug, rapping his warm arms around me.

"No Roza, you need to let you're emotions out once in a while, its good for the soul. And your sickness, well that's what happens when you get pregnant, and you are young so this would put a lot of stress on your body." What he said made me chuckle.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Zen Lessons. I will never get enough of them." I said, mainly to myself. He looked at me his face portraying a giant question mark. I laughed again.

" When you go on about right and wrong, good and bad ect... I call them Zen lessons, coz you remind me of one of those old, craggy Chinese men that live in those monastery's or something. You know the whole "Listen to your heart and you will find the answer" kind of thing?" I put on a ridiculous Chinese accent and he was on the bathroom floor laughing his head off.

At least that cheered the mood up. After a while of letting out the laughter, I got up,off the cold white tiles of the girls bathroom, Dimitri walking out because it was a GIRLS bathroom, and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"God I look like shit," I mumbled to myself. My eyes were red and puffy, my hair a crows nest, my face flushed and my mascara running. I washed my face, cooling it down, took a deep breath and exited the bathroom.

Dimitri was waiting outside, leaning against the wall, smirking. "What you smirking at?" I asked him putting on my Rose Bravado. "You look terrible." he said.

"I can't believe you said that straight to my face. If you were anyone else your cute ass would be mine." I glared at him. He shook his head and walked in the direction of my room.

When I approached the door I saw Kirova standing there. I gave her a look and she sighed. "Miss Hathaway, Guardian Belikov, I would like to speak with you."

I unlocked my door and gestured for her to come into the room, Dimitri following shortly afterwards. "So Headmistress what do you want to talk about?" Dimitri asked.

She got comfy on my bed. "Well I was thinking that maybe you two and maybe some of your friends as well would like to go on a little vacation to Russia. I think it's best if you two could spend some time outside the wards it will be healthier to get away from school. I have booked 7 tickets to go there. Bring anyone you want, and the flight leaves tomorrow at 6:40 at the airport."

With that she left the room, me looking a little shocked. I turned to Dimitri, who looked just as stunned as I was. "Did Kirova just give us permission to leave school."

"Yes, I believe she did."

"Whoa" I said still recovering.

"Well seven tickets equals Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, you and me. I think we can turn down one ticket." Dimitri agreed and then said goodbye because he had a shift, he gave me a kiss and then left.

I then sprinted to the shower and welcomed the warm water. I had about 20 minutes before lunch so I used the time to pick out the perfect outfit which ended up to be a tight black boob tube and super short shorts with the American flag stamped into it. It looked amazing.

I left with only 2 minutes until the bell rang and boy was I hungry. I was craving Nachos so I went up to the cafeteria and got a stack of Nachos and a strawberry milkshake. I know weird combo right? But I was so craving it right now.

I was the first one to the table and when Lissa and the gang came to sit at the table, Christian eyed my food. "Are you having an eating contest with yourself, coz it looks like you're winning," he said with his cocky attitude. That didn't even make sense.

He was so bad at trying to tease me. Fail Whale. I picked up one of the potato chips and wrapped it with everything, cheese, salsa, guacamole, sour cream, meat sauce and shoved into my mouth, moaning like it was a sexual experience.

Everyone in the cafeteria looked at me and started sweating.

I swallowed very slowly and said, "No Christian. I am simply eating all these really hot Nachos because I want to see you're face." "Why would you want to see my face?" he asked. "You're right I can't stand to see your ugly face, but I have to to see how much more good looking this Nachos chip is than you and seriously, Chippy here has gotten a big fat 10. You, more like a -100." I said eating another Nachos Chip.

He scowled at me and then I remembered about the trip to Russia. "Hey guys, Kirova offered us to go to Russia for a holiday."

They all looked at me. "Why Russia?" Lissa asked.

"I don't know." I replied, stuffing more food in my mouth. I then saw Dimitri coming through the door. His eyes roamed the room and when he spotted me he smiled, and I smiled back.

I then turned back to my group. "Hey guys I have to tell you something." I said. "Can you meet me in my room after school?" I asked.

They all nodded their heads. Well I decided I've got to tell them sometime, right? I stood up and left, not knowing where I was going. That place ended up being the Cabin and I waked in and welcomed the musty sent of the old wood. I built a fire and fell asleep in the bed me and Dimitri made love in, the bed that made the child that was now growing inside of me.

I woke up to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw familiar brown ones looking down at me. "Hey Roza, wake up. Class has finished, you need to get to your dorm he said softly. I then realised I had a meeting with all of my friends to tell them abut me and Dimitri.

I got out of the comfort of the bed and stretched my arms out whilst yawning. God pregnancy makes you sleepy.

"I'm gonna tell my friends, Dimitri, about us. I told them to meet me in my room after school. So I have to go, unless you want to come too?" I asked.

"No Roza, I think you should do this on your own. It might be a bit awkward if I was there." he said.

We were walking out of the Cabin holding hands, walking back to the school. "Oh, ok. Well I've got to go then. I love you." I gave him a kiss before sprinting, and failing to sprint with the whole pregnancy thing, back to my dorm.

I rushed through the door, and everyone looked at me. I held up a finger to indicate to wait a minute whilst I caught my breath. When my breathing was steady I sat on my bed next to Lissa.

"Ok Rose, what do you have to tell us?" she asked. I turned to Christian and said "You know how I was eating a lot of food today?" I asked him.

He nodded and I continued, "Well there is a reason I ate so much today and why I went to the Infirmary in Stan's class, Eddie." They all looked confused and I could hear Lissa's thoughts: _Why was she in the Infirmary?_

"I never actually got there did I? I rushed to the bathroom to throw up." They still looked confused. "What I'm trying to say is that I am pregnant." They all gasped.

Lissa was smart enough to ask the most important question: "Who is the father?"

"Ok this might shock you all but the father is-" I was cut off by someone knocking at my door. Perfect.

I opened it and saw Dimitri standing there in his whole 6'7 of Russian Godliness. I smiled. "Hey,"

"Hey,"he replied smiling back and then I heard Lissa putting all of the pieces together in her head.

Aloud she said, "Oh. My. God!"

**Sorry I keep leaving it on cliffys but its anticipation babes. Gotta keep the reviews going so you know what to do, press the REVEW button and I wont kill you while u sleep.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! (or else!)**

**-Kristen**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG u have no idea how sorry am for not updating sooner! Dont kill me please!Anyway here is chapter 7, hope u like it and can someone murder my dad please! he said If I brought Clark Kent home as my boyfriend he will purposely use Kryptonite to kill Him! So mean!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Will you do the disclaimer Dimitri?**

**Dimitri: only because I love you Kristen**

**Rose: heyy! wat about me? **

**Dimitri: Sorry Rose I love Kristen, we are over.**

***Rose runs away crying***

**Me: Oh yeh he's all mine. I love u 2 Dimitri. Can u please finish the Disclaimer?**

**Dimitri: Kristen does not own Vampire Academy or-**

***Rose socks him in the face ***

**Rose: Damn right she doesn't own Vampire Academy or any of it's characters!**

***I run over to Dimitri whose nose is broken ***

**Me: Nah ur face is UGLY now we're ova. Hey rose wanna get ice-cream?**

**Rose: Hell yeah. * turns to Dimitri * See u later Guardian Belikov.**

*** Dimitri stands their with a bloody nose, shocked. * **

Previously:

_**I opened it and saw Dimitri standing there in his whole 6'7 of Russian Godliness. **_

_**I smiled. "Hey,"**_

_**"Hey," he replied smiling back and then I heard Lissa putting all of the pieces together in her head.**_

_**Aloud she said, "Oh. My. God!"**_

"Please Liss, I can explain!" I exclaimed. She glared at me, a sense of betrayal flickering through the bond that I didn't tell her sooner.

Meanwhile Christian and Eddie were looking really confused.

"Okay, u have exactly 2 minutes to explain," she said.

I took a deep breath and started the story of my dysfunctional relationship with my mentor.

"Well," I began, " When we got back to the academy I really didn't like him because he robbed us of our freedom but then I got to know him and well I couldn't help but develop a little crush, even if I knew it was wrong-"

Christian then got what we were talking about and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait. You and Belikov are getting nasty behind closed doors?" he asked

"Took you a while, dipshit," I replied and then Eddie finally got what we were talking about too.

He to had surprise written all over his face.

"Anyway," I continued, "So I fell in love with my mentor not realising that he was falling for me too, but seriously, can anyone resist this," I gestured to my whole body.

Faintly I heard Adrian whisper, "No." Ha. Typical Adrian.

"And I know no one can because I am so utterly irresistible. You know the night of the dance the one when Lissa got taken?" I asked and they all nodded and I saw Lissa visibly shudder, recalling the memory of what Victor Dashkov did to her.

"Well the charm that _he _put on me and Dimitri was not a violence attack, but more of a lust charm, so we were meant to have sex that night but we didn't because Dimitri figured it out before we "did it". After that I went to Victor and told him to stop the spell because I still felt the attraction towards Dimitri, but Victor said that I would have already had to have strong feelings for the charm to work, there for he had to have the feelings too, and when Natalie attacked me he declared his love for me but said that we couldn't be together because we were going to be Lissa's Guardians one day and instead of protecting her we would protect each other."

Lissa instantly felt guilty but I gave her a look that eased all of her fears away.

"When my mum came I was so angry that I let my anger out in the only way I knew, and I kissed Dimitri, and he was all angry because I said some stuff about him always trying to conceal his feelings, and when Tasha came I couldn't help but feel jealous that he had such an open relationship with her and I guess I wanted that to happen with us."

Everyone was staring at me and Dimitri, who I realised hadn't said a word. Oh well.

Understanding dawned on Christian's face, "Oh, so that's why you didn't like Aunt Tasha. I thought it was some voodoo chick thing but huh, it all makes sense now." I could see him put all of the pieces together just like Lissa did earlier.

I got back to my story, "After that nothing really happened, but the night I beat up Jesse I was so angry at what he did to you Liss, but luckily Dimitri was there to help keep me calm, and he took me to Tasha's cabin and well, yeah," I blushed a deep crimson red and everyone smirked at me.

Dimitri was standing there all giddy remembering our time in the cabin.

Adrian said, "Turning the power of anger and using it in sex. Kinky." We all looked at him like he was crazy, but I guess he was.

I kept going on,"And now 6 weeks after that night I find out I'm pregnant." Christian looked confused,

"So wait. You've never slept with a guy before that night?" I shook my head.

"Don't look so surprised, Pyro. I'm not a slut like everyone thinks I am." I glared at them.

Then Lissa asked, "How is that even possible?"

Christian, being his stupid self said, "Well babe, when two people are in love they express it physically-" she smacked him across the head and I laughed.

"Well Liss, I really don't know how I'm pregnant, I guess it's sort of a shadow-kissed thing. Like when you brought me back from the dead you passed on some of your genetic material, I don't know."

"Genetic material? I didn't think those scientific words were in your vocabulary, Rosie," Christian teased me.

"Oh ha ha ha. That's fucking hilarious, Christian. Why don't you go pick on someone who won't break your face every time you say something" I said sarcastically. He physically paled.

Then I noticed something. "Dimitri, why are you here in the first place?"

He looked at me puzzled, "What do you me- oh right. Well Kirova said that you guys better start packing because the school jet has decided to take us instead of public transport. So you have only four hours to pack because it's leaving early." he explained.

"We've got a school jet?" I asked him. " Yes, but it's only ever used when someone important, in this case Lissa, gets transported around." Oh.

"Wait, if we are going to be in Russia, what about my trials." I said suddenly.

"Well Kirova and Alberta say you don't need any trials because you have already killed Strigoi, so they don't think it's necessary for you to go through them and plus, you're pregnant and they won't put our baby in danger. And as for Graduation well it's a surprise." he said in a secretive voice.

I loved the way he said _our baby _it just sounded right. I knew I wasn't going to get anything out of him so I let the subject drop.

Everyone went their separate ways to go pack and Dimitri followed me to my room. I didn't have many things so it took me half an hour to pack and Dimitri sat on my bed, watching me shuffle around the room.

When I was done I went over and kissed him on the lips and he deepened the kiss. We hadn't had sex in a while because of all the stuff going on, but right now I just needed to help distract me from everything. I straddled his waist and he put his hands in my hair, making sure we were glued together.

He started leaving a trail of wet kisses down my throat and I instantly became more aroused. So did he, and it was very obvious when I felt it through his jeans in the inside of my thigh.

I slowly put my hands underneath his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, admiring his well toned chest. He in return took my top off, exposing my breasts in a black, lacy bra that no one else could pull off.

He unclasped the hook and let the bra fall away from my chest. I know my boobs were bigger, like a whole cup bigger, and I was so happy that they were. Dimitri attacked my breasts with his mouth, tracing his tongue over my nipple, which was now erect.

This caused me to moan and I felt the wetness between my legs get heavier the more I got aroused.

His hands travelled down my waist to my hips hand he carefully slid down my short shorts leaving me in a matching black, lacy thong. I then realised he had barely nothing on, so I traced my hands down his chest to the waistline of his jeans and slowly slipped them down his legs leaving him in some really sexy deep red boxes.

The bulge that was sticking straight in his boxes made me smile because I knew that I was the one making him feel extreme amounts of pleasure. He rolled us over on the bed so he was on top and he pushed my panties away and slip three graceful fingers into my hot wet core.

I moaned really loudly and he put his other hand on my mouth to keep me quiet. He started pumping his fingers in and out and I was on the verge of release. "Oh my god, Dimitri. Oh yes!" I screamed as he kept going harder and harder.

When I climaxed it was pure bliss and he pulled his fingers out of me and licked my juices off his fingers which I thought was really kinky.

I took his boxers off and he removed what was left of my thong, but just before he pushed into me I thought it was my time to tease him a little. My hands went all way down his body until I grabbed his dick and he gasped. I started pumping him with my hand and I looked up to see Dimitri's eyes closed, lips parted as he was experiencing this new technique.

I then took it a step further and bent my head over his large dick and traced the tip with my tongue. This earnt a husky moan from Dimitri and then I took him in my mouth, which took me as surprise as he was so big, I sometimes wondered how he even fit.

He put his hands in my hair as I started bobbing up and down taking all of him in.

"Roza oh Roza, don't stop Roza ahh" he moaned again, his Russia accant coming out thicker then usual.

When he released into my mouth I don't think I've experienced something so erotic. He tasted amazing and I sucked every bit dry. I then looked up at him and smiled, and I slowly lowered myself on him.

At first contact I gasped because all of my nerves were heightened now that I was pregnant. Dimitri took it the wrong was and asked "Am I hurting you, Roza?"

I shook my head and kissed him on the lips whilst lowering the rest of me onto him. It felt so warm, so right to have him inside me and just with that thought I started moving my hips so his dick was thrusting in and out of me.

But then he stopped and I gave him a questioning look. He smiled and flipped us over so he was on top and then before I had time to react he slammed back into me, full force.

It seemed hard but I liked it like that and the more he thrust into me the harder and deeper he got. Sweat was trickling over our bodies but we kept up the pace, moving in a syncopated rhythm.

At one point he pulled my leg up so it was resting on his shoulder and with one final stroke went so far in that I came there and then. All of him was in me and trust me when I say, I didn't even think that was possible as he was so long and big and all, but he managed it, managed putting all of him inside of me, filling me up, no spaces.

We both screamed each others names and when we were done he pulled out of me and we fell on the bed, exhausted.

I looked up at him, smiling innocently.

"Ah Roza, the things you do to me," he said as he cradled me in his arms and stroked my hair.

I gave a wicked grin, " What things?" I asked.

He chuckled, "I am not going to answer that question because you know exactly what those things are."

I pretended to think about it, "Why Guardian Belikov, I do not know what you mean," I said.

He sighed, "The intensity of love making, is what I'm talking about. I have never done that with any other woman before,"

I smiled, and looked at the clock on my bedside table. It took us 1 hour to have sex so that means we leave in 2 and a half hours. Ok that gives us enough time.

"Well I'm glad that I have and will be the only woman you have done that to because, you up for round two?" he laughed and consumed my lips with his.

**Hey guys hope you like my lemon and honestly I didn't think was going to write one but oh well, too late now. Hope you guys enjoy my chapter and ill be updating this weekend, so look forward to it. **

**Anyway REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW or I'll get a particular Russian to suffocate you.**

**Luv u guys**

**Xoxoxoxox- Kristen**


	8. Chapter 8

**Im signing my death warrant and will as we speak. I am SO SORRY for not updating but schools been hectic and I havent been able to get around to writing another chapter.  
Thank you to all my reviewers, especially Do'B I really appreciate your support.**

**I just heard about the new spin off series of VA, Bloodlines and I swear i've lived in a box if I hadn't heard about it earlier. For those who don't know what it's about well it circles around the Dhampir/Moroi/Strigoi world but the main characters r Sydney, Jill, Eddie and Jill and Adrian. Heres 50 words from the book that I scored off the internet:**

"**Can you draw a skeleton riding a motorcycle with flames coming out of it? And I want a pirate hat on the skeleton. And a parrot on his shoulder. A skeleton parrot. Or maybe a ninja skeleton parrot? It'd be cool if the biker was shooting some ninja throwing stars."**

**Review and tell me who you think is saying it and what it's about ;).  
Anyway here is Chapter 8 hope u like:**

****Abe's POV

Ever since I said those things to Inanna, she hasn't left her room, and she only lets Lileth in once a day. I know I shouldn't of said it, but she needed to wake up and smell the roses because sooner or later someones going to say it. It's almost been a day, and I think she's in denial, I mean I know no one wants to hear that their 18 year old son was the first ever Strigoi, a cold heartless beast with none of their former humanity left.

Yeah I would be pretty upset too.

As I was walking to my office, my cell phone rang. I checked the ID and Ellen Kirova came up on my screen. I flipped oped the phone and said in a my deep professional voice (which I must mention I hate), "Abe Mazur."

I heard an intake of breath and then a sigh on the other end of the line. "Yes Abe, it's Ellen again. I found a way for Rose to come see you." Oh that sparked my interest.

As I walked into my office, I asked, "So Ellen, what is this plan?" I put the phone on loudspeaker so I didn't have to carry it around.

"Well Abe, do you still have your mansion in Baia?" she asked. I didn't know what she was getting at, but I had a feeling I needed a beer.

"Yes, who wouldn't keep that house, just amazing it is," I replied whilst walking to my mini fridge and grabbing a beer. I know it sounds very cliche, but seriously, when you get into this kind of business it kind of calls for it. I sat in my chair, putting my feet on the desk.

"Yes, well my idea is that instead of Rose and Dimitri going to Turkey, maybe you along with Inanna and her daughter, could have a change of scenery for a while and stay in Baia, because I just told Dimitri, Rose and their friends that they could go to Russia to see Dimitri's family. Maybe while your there you can get to know her or something like that." she explained.

I thought about what she was offering, and honestly, it wasn't a bad idea. "Yes Ellen, that sounds like an excellent plan. I'll tell Her and Lileth, we will be there in three days," I said, taking a sip of my beer.

Before I hung up she said quickly, "How did She take the whole thing?" I knew what she was talking about.

"Well when I told Her, She seemed surprised and betrayed that I didn't tell Her sooner. I then explained to Her about the prophecy, and may have mentioned Her son. She left crying, and hasn't left Her room since,"

"That was stupid, Abe," she said in a disapproving tone. "I know, but She needed to face reality. I'll go talk to them now. Good bye, Ellen," I said.

She said good bye and I walked down the hallway to Inanna's room and knocked softly.

"Who is it?" a hoarse voice answered. She sounded broken. "It's Abe," I replied through the door.

I heard some shuffling on the other side, and then the door opened to reveal a very sad looking woman. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her raven black hair was disheveled, and she didn't smell too nice either.

When she saw me she started sobbing and I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug, letting her spill all her emotions on my John Varvatos shirt. Great.

When her rapid breathing slowed down I looked at her and gave her an ' are you ok?' look. She simply nodded her head and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "So Abe, what brings you to my door?" she asked.

"Well my daughter and her friends are going to Dimitri's home town for a visit. I own a house there, and Ellen suggested that we go over their and tell her about everything, even though I still haven't figured out how to tell them."

She thought for a moment but I knew she couldn't refuse, because this situation had to be sorted out, and there was no other way to sort it out unless she went with me. "Well, I will tell Lileth immediately, and we will start packing immediately. I am anxious to meet your daughter, Abe. A child with genes like you will be quite a sight to see. When will we be leaving?" she asked.

"We will be leaving early tomorrow morning, pack warmly as we will be in Russia in Winter which will be fairly cold." She nodded her head, and just as I was about to say something else, she closed the doors in my face. Well this is going to be a pleasant trip!

Rose POV

I stared in front of my closet for what seemed like ages, deciding what to wear but it seemed to come up blank but after a while I just put everything in my overly large suitcase. Trying to get the zipper up was a nightmare, literally.

After 10 minutes of trying to get it I gave up and plopped, stomach first, to the floor, spreading my arms and legs like a star. I groaned into the carpet and told it why was life so unfair. _Great Rose, you're talking to the floor _my inner voice said_._

I faintly heard the door open, and a warm laugh. I turned my head to the side, most of my hair covering my face, and glared at Dimitri. He laughed again, the noise wrapping around me like a cocoon of warmth. "Roza, what are you doing on the floor?"

I sat up in a cross legged position and pointed to my half zipped up suitcase. He chuckled and went over to it and zipped it up without ease. I pouted and stood up.

"That is so unfair. I've been trying to zip it up for like ever and then when you try, you do it so quick." He smiled and gave me a hug.

"What did you even pack in their anyway?" he asked with slight amusement in his voice.

"My whole wardrobe, including my lingerie," I whispered the last part and gave him a peck on the lips. His eyes widened and I smirked.

"Well maybe that's why you couldn't zip the bag up, Roza," he said in a husky tone. I couldn't pass this opportunity, so I moved my lips to his ear and said in my seductive tone, "Well maybe I need a lot of lingerie for a lot of..." I thought of the best word, "...intimate moments."

I giggled as he visibly gulped. I could feel him getting hard on my thigh, and being the tease I am I said, "Don't wanna miss the plane, Comrade," and left him standing there.

I took a step back and looked at him, the sight being very amusing as he was still trying to comprehend the fact that I wasn't there to give him some 'special attention'. _Poor guy _I thought to myself. _He actually thought he was going to get some action. _

I grabbed the suitcase and hauled it out of the room. If I didn't have weights training I would've never been able to get it out of the room because it literally weighed a tonne and I suddenly wondered how many clothes I actually had?

Hearing footsteps behind me was an imminent fact that Dimitri got over his little horny experience back in the room. As we were exiting the main building towards the airplane, I saw Lissa making out with Christian, Eddie looking bored and Adrian flirting with the air hostess. I guess they were all waiting for me.

When Eddie saw me he lit up like a storm, probably due to the fact he was doing nothing and now they could leave. "And Hathaway's late again, not like that's a surprise anyway," he said.

I laughed and hopped on the plane leaving Dimitri to handle my oversize luggage. The plane was very luxury, with very spacious, wide chairs which would be perfect to make out on. I smirked in my mind thinking about sex on a plane with a certain Russian.

I took my seat up the back and I saw Dimitri enter the plane so I waved for him to come sit next to me. I saw Lissa and Christian take a seat up the front and Adrian was in the back, probably with his tongue half way down the stewardess's throat.

What I didn't expect was to see my mother coming through the door and sit down two seats in front of me.

I looked like one of those retarded fish that keep opening and closing their mouths trying to find something to say. I just decided to keep my mouth shut and ask about it after the flight. I snuggled into Dimitri and fell asleep on his warm shoulder, preparing for the long flight ahead of us.

I woke up to the sound of Dimitri snoring lightly and when I looked out the window it was nighttime. Everyone was asleep on the plane and I decided to have a little fun.

I took out my iPhone and searched through the applications I could buy. I found the perfect one and clicked 'buy', and then it was installing.

When it was done I silently got up from my seat, tip-toed to the center of the plane and then pressed play on my phone.

A huge air horn sounded from my phones' speakers at full volume and everyone jumped up, wide awake. Dimitri, Eddie and my mother both took their stakes out of their belts, ready for an attack but faltered when they saw me on the ground laughing my ass off.

Seriously that was some funny shit, but my amusement was short lived when I felt the morning sickness creep into my stomach. I jumped up, hand clasped over my mouth and rushed to the airplane toilets, but when I opened the door I saw Adrian sleeping on the toilet with a vodka bottle in one hand, and pink lipstick stains all over his face.

I didn't have time to go to the opposite toilets so I vomited all over Adrian. He awoke with a gasp and looked at the position he was in; me standing over him and him with vomit all over his clothes.

He then frowned like a little kid that dropped their ice-cream. "Awww, Little Dhampir. What did you do that for?" his words were slurred and confused, and then he passed out.

I laughed and walked out of the cubicle and everyone was standing up waiting for me to say something. I just shook my head and sat down with a shit eating grin on my face, taking a swig of water to get rid of the horrible taste.

"Don't go in there, coz I just found Adrian covered in barf. I don't know how that happened though," I said sarcastically. They all started laughing, even my mother chuckled.

We all sat back down in our seats and fell back to sleep.

After ten minutes everyone, except me and Dimitri, were out stone cold. I turned to Dimitri and started to kiss him both our tongues fighting for dominance. His hand traveled to my waist while the other one was slipping under my shirt and grasping my breasts, softly kneading them.

I moaned quietly, fully aware that there were other people occupying the plane. I let my hand stray down to his pants and I started to rub the growing bulge as he let out an animalistic groan. "Shh, someone could hear you," I whispered in his ear.

I then unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock, which was already erect with excitement. "Since when did you go Commando style, Comrade?," I asked him in a sexy voice as I started stoking his length up and down, watching his face contort in pleasure at the action.

"Since you destroyed my favourite boxes the other other night," he replied in a husky tone, emitting a soft moan as I kept giving him a hand job.

As he found his release in my hands, he started to breath rapidly trying to be quiet. His hot cum was all over my hands and I started to lick each and every finger until the sticky substance was gone. I then licked my lips and sat back in my chair.

Dimitri on the other hand wasn't going down without a fight and he pulled me on top of him and started to unzip my shorts and pulled them half way down my legs along with my panties as well.

I was already so wet so he didn't need to continue the foreplay, and just before he entered me he said, "You know I've always dreamed of making love to you on a plane Roza," and then he thrust into me, full force. I bit his shoulder to muffle the screams of pleasure that were going to erupt from my mouth and he kept plunging into me.

I managed to whisper in his ear, "Harder," and hard he went, constantly hitting my g-spot.

We both found out release and I bit his shoulder again, this time drawing blood. After we calmed down he lipped out of me I pulled my shorts and panties up and he zipped up his fly.

I heard a laugh and I found the source of it. Christian, the cocky bastard, had a big grin on his face and he did the thumbs up. I just groaned and sunk into my chair in embarrassment.

I fell asleep on Dimitri's shoulder and thought about Adrian's reaction when he wakes up tomorrow.

**LOL I had to put all those funny things in because my best friend did that to someone one. **

**Anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and tell me anything, I dont care what it is, if ur cat died or if u had Tacos for lunch just REVIEW!**

**luv u all :) - Kristen**


End file.
